


Should Have Known

by Coffee_Forever1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M, Markshipping, Onesided Markshipping, Toolshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Forever1/pseuds/Coffee_Forever1
Summary: He should have known better. But his heart had other plans.----Small drabble I made like May of 2020.
Relationships: Bruno | Antinomy/Fudou Yuusei, Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan, Oneside Markshipping
Kudos: 6





	Should Have Known

Yusei and Bruno chatted intensely between the two of them. Pointing out possible inputs and outputs, codes, and changes they could do. The intense sounds of keys clacking were heard through the nearly quiet household. If it weren't for their current conversation, it would have been pin-drop silent. 

Jack was out doing heavens knows what, Akiza was probably practicing her turbo dueling skills, and the twins were probably walking home from school or something that kids did these days with their friends or something. 

And then there was Crow.

He was just locked up in his room. He laid in bed, not even bothering to try to get up of bed. Hell, he has become even more lazy and careless than Jack these past few weeks. He has almost lost his job due to this new occurrence. Nobody seems to notice. Maybe Leo and Luna, but he tells them that he is fine. 

He hated lying to kids, but they shouldn't be worried about his problems. They needed to focus on their things and enjoy their lives while they could. 

The oranged hair male sighed grimly and gazed at his phone. It was 3:45. He huffed and ran a tired hand through his crazy hair. Bedhead. He has had bedhead for the past 2 weeks, not even bothering to fix it out. He just hasn't been feeling like his old self. Even though he was a slightly messy person, it never got to this. 

He groaned as he sat up. His body was aching and practically begging him to stay in bed. He wasn't needed. He could just stay here and curl up. Sleep the days away. If it weren't for the fact that he got hungry like every five seconds, he probably would. But he was feeling extremely hungry, so it was time to get his lazy ass into gear. He tossed his blanket off and was immediately hit by a wave of chills. It was either the whole home was a freezer, or he was just incredibly cold. 

Stepping on the floor, he made his way towards the door. He grasped it and twisted it and left the room and closed the door behind him. He went downstairs, cautious not to fall. He had almost fallen before and it scared him. He didn't want to injury his arm again. It was dreadful, not being able to do things you were able to do before. He despised feeling useless and cast aside. 

Once down the steps, he stopped and turned to the energetic duo working on their runner. "Hey, guys."

Yusei looked up and so did Bruno. "Oh hey, Crow."

Bruno smiled brightly and waved at him. "Hey, Crow! How are you?!"

Crow made an effort to put out a small smile even if it wasn't the best he could muster. "I'm alright just a bit hungry. Don't forget to take breaks and sleep you two. You aren't immune to not sleeping and not needing to eat."

Yusei laughed softly at Crow's statement. "I won't forget. I will be fine, you know me. I'm used to pulling all-nighters and with Bruno, I have less of those because we are getting things done quicker!"

Bruno nodded and wrapped an arm around the raven-haired male with blond highlights. A light blush dusted both male's cheeks. 

Crow only forced an even wider smile. "That's great. If you both don't mind, I'm going to make my noodles now."

Bruno retracted his arm from Yusei and stood up. "I'm going to join you, I'm getting pretty hungry as well. Hope you don't mind."

Crow lightly shook his head. "Of course I don't mind Bruno. I'm chill."

Both males began to walk into the kitchen, leaving Yusei to the computer and tech stuff at the moment. 

The Blackwing user let the smile fall as he grabbed a cup of noodles. He set down the cup and peeled off the plastic. He began to heat up some water. As he waited, he gazed at the blue-haired male. 

Bruno struggled with trying to remove the seal. As always he did. No matter how long he has been here and has eaten cup noodles, he ALWAYS struggled with opening the damn thing. 

He only continued to stare at him. The bluenette huffed and continued to try to pry it off. Crow sighed softly. "Need help?"

Bruno perked up at the other speaking up. He was confused at first but then he realized what he was saying. He blushed darkly as he realized he was struggling immensely in front of the other. He began to stutter and he blushed even more and felt incredibly embarrassed. Looking away in utter humiliation, he extended his arm towards Crow. Crow took the cup and peeled the plastic off with ease. "There. Simple."

Bruno huffed lightly. He muttered, "Easy for you to say..."

He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. His cheeks were puffed out like a child's. That made Crow chuckle softly but then he stopped. A chord struck hard in his chest. As if a poisoned arrow went through him. He stood there for a few moments. 

This is what his friend has fallen for. 

This blue-haired, walking bag of intelligence yet held the mind of a five-year-old child. Sure Bruno was smart and made their duel runners better than ever have been in years, but there was just something off about him. Like seriously, washed up on shore without a single trace of where he could have previously lived? No single drop of his previous memory? But knows how to work technology that even higher-ups here in New Domino City don't know how to work? How could he possibly possess all this know-how but not be able to open a DAMN CUP OF NOODLES?

He is ungraceful and nearly gets himself injured or arrested every time they take their eyes off him and always in need of saving one way or another. He likes to wander. No matter how many times you tell him not to do or go somewhere, he does it anyway. He is a cat and he is surprised curiosity hasn't killed him yet. 

After the spam of what, 4 months, Yusei ends up dating this weirdo? Like not even Kalin? He and Kalin were inseparable. But... Things have gotten so out of hand that they just can't see eye to eye anymore. Or... At least not how they used to anyway...

He shook his head lightly. He had to get out of these thoughts. Why was he having these thoughts anyways? He couldn't be... Jealous... Right?

His eyes widened. 

He was jealous of Bruno.

For having his friend in the palm of his hands. Able to use him as he wished. This guy has the power to make Yusei beg on his knees for anything. Somehow this idiot managed to have such power over his best friend and he didn't even know being the oblivious man he was. This stranger managed to do something that they haven't been able to do in YEARS in only a few MONTHS. How-

"Um... Crow... The water..."

Crow snapped out of thought and immediately turned off the water. He gave a small sigh of relief. He lightly shook his head. "I'm sorry I've just been out of it lately..."

Bruno nodded softly. "It's alright. It happens to all of us at some point."

Crow poured the hot water into the cups and handed Bruno his cup. The bluenette took it and set it down, waiting for it cool down a bit so he didn't burn himself. He learned that after burning himself the previous seven times. Crow was baffled that it took him that much to learn common sense. It was like dealing with children. No, children were easier to handle and they seemed to have a better knowledge of common sense. He decided to cut the awkward silence between them with a conversation. 

"So how if your relationship with Yusei been going so far? Doing alright?"

Bruno blushed brightly. He began that shuttering again. "W-W-Well... We have been doing alright so far. We just get each other and can work without words. Just one glance and we just probably exchanged so many details without even speaking. I like it... Ever since you guys took me in, I had developed something for Yusei but I didn't know what it was until I asked Akiza. She told me what I was feeling and... I just decided to tell him."

Crow hummed softly in response. He looked at him nearly dead in the eyes. "And what would you do if someone wanted to take Yusei for themself? What would you do?"

The bluenette took a while to think about. "I mean... I'm not that scary or tough but I would at least try to protect Yusei."

"What if it was Jack?"

Bruno whimpered loudly. "DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?! He would kick my ass in a matter of seconds! I-I-I mean he nearly does it daily and that's not even the worst of it! He-"

Crow cut him off with soft laughter. "I'm just kidding Bruno, chill."

He sighed softly. "As his friend..."

He internally cringed at the word "friend". He didn't want to just be his "friend".

"I just want to make sure he is in the hands of someone I can trust and will do anything for him. You get me?"

Bruno nodded. "I get you. I hope you do accept me. Sometimes I feel as if I'm just dead weight and you guys hate me. Or maybe that's just Jack." 

Both males laughed at that. Bruno picked at his noodles. They seemed alright. For his tastes anyway. Bruno took his noodles. "Well, thanks for that conversation. It helped me relax a little. I hope you get better. You know... From all of the sluggish and mentally tired stuff. I get it something hard. Trust me, I felt just awful when they first found me."

The bluenette unconsciously stabbed harshly at his noodles, his face rather rough for his normal expression. Crow saw this and looked up at him in interest. He had never really seen the other like this. His grips on the chopsticks seemed awfully tight. The ginger was extremely surprised that they didn't just SNAP in the other's grip. 

"The sensation of not knowing anything and being unable to grasp anything... I had panic attacks nearly every day because I couldn't remember anything. They would constantly ask me if I remember what I did that day. And then ask me randomly if I knew of anything from the past. But I couldn't reply. I just felt like I was reliving that day over and over. However..."

His expression softened and his grip on the chopsticks loosened. "That all changed when I met you guys... I can't even begin how much I want to make it up to you guys. Everything you have done for me. It brought so much color and life to the bland everyday life I knew before. I hope that one day I can repay you all for everything. Really..."

The shorter of the two couldn't help but feel his heart split. He couldn't hate this guy... It wouldn't be right. He too had his fair share of struggles. He wasn't free from past hardships like he thought he was. He felt utterly selfish for thinking in such harsh ways of him. He didn't even know truly who he was. He can't just throw hate at him without a real reason. He wasn't doing anything against him.

This guy was just too perfect for him to even be around. He paled in comparison to him. He couldn't believe they were so harsh to him in the beginning. 

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here. I know I'm not someone close to you but I'm willing to talk with you if you need it."

Crow nodded at that. He gave a small, sad smile. "I will.. Thanks..."

With that Bruno left downstairs to go back with Yusei. As for the other male, he only stood there. He had no chance. There was no competition. Bruno seemed to win in every department possible to be the perfect boyfriend for Yusei. He couldn't compete with this guy. It was clear since the beginning and he should have known that. 

He didn't though. Now here he was.

Suffering to himself.

Yearning for Yusei to love him knowing very well it would never happen.


End file.
